Princess Anneliese
Princess Anneliese is one of the main protagonists in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan when she is speaking and Melissa Lyons when she is singing. Story Anneliese is the princess of a village high on a mountain top. She and Erika were born at the very same moment, and the two girls were identical. However, Anneliese had a crown shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Her parents were overjoyed when Anneliese was born and decided she would have only the finest. At some point in Anneliese's life, her father passed away, leaving her mother widowed. As a young woman, Anneliese had learned her royal duties and was tutored by Julian. Anneliese and Julian were both in love with each other, but kept it a secret, even from each other. When her kingdom went bankrupt due to Preminger, the queen's advisor, stealing gold from the royal mines, the queen wanted Anneliese to marry the rich young King Dominick. Anneliese wanted to marry Julian, but she had no choice if she wanted to save the kingdom. Julian decided to take her out for a day after hearing she would be married, so they went into the village, where Anneliese met Erika. The two girls realize their uncanny resemblance and become good friends. Anneliese tells Erika that she will send someone for her so she can sing at the palace, but that night Anneliese and her pet cat Serafina are kidnapped by Nick and Nack. Serafina becomes very distressed because she is separated from her mistress, Anneliese, but they escape the next night by tricking Nick and Nack. When she gets to the palace, she is turned away because Erika, who is impersonating the princess while she is missing, is already inside the palace. She is threatened by a guard to leave so she goes into the village, upset. She goes to Madam Carp's Dress Emporium hoping for help, but Madam Carp treats Anneliese and her seamstress very disrespectfully. When Anneliese tries to reveal herself to Madame Carp, Madame Carp thinks she is Erika and laughs at her. Anneliese tries to tell Madam Carp not to talk to her seamstesses so rudely, after she calls the other seamstress a lazy cow, but Madam Carp gets annoyed and locks them up until they finish all the dresses. Anneliese is dismayed to be locked up again, but the other seamstress is very nice to her and believes she is the princess. Later on, Anneliese gives her ring and a label off a dress that reads, "Made exclusively by Madam Carp" to Serafina. Their plan is for someone to be led to the Dress Emporium after they read the label, and rescue Anneliese. Meanwhile, Anneliese tries her hand at sewing dresses, but is not very good at it. The seamstress says that Anneliese doesn't have to do it, but Anneliese doesn't want to leave the seamstress to do everything by herself. Preminger finds Serafina and goes to the Dress Emporium to "rescue" Anneliese. She does not know his evil plans so she goes with him, even though Serafina is very distressed and apprehensive around him. The other seamstress is left wondering where the princess has gone, while Preminger takes the princess to the royal mines. She realizes he was behind her kidnapping and he drags her into the mines, with Serafina following. Once inside the mines, Preminger reveals to a confused Anneliese that he is going to marry her mother and be king. He puts her in a room with a tied-up Julian, who was also captured earlier when he was caught trying to rescue Anneliese. Preminger shows them Anneliese's ring and is going to tell the queen that they died in a tragic accident, and then leaves the two to try and escape. Anneliese is determined to stop Preminger, but Nick and Nack obscure the exit to the mines by blocking it up with boulders and rocks. Julian tries to destroy the rocks with a pick axe but gives up. While he was hitting at the rocks, a rock fell and cracked open after hitting Serafina. Anneliese goes to make sure Serafina is okay and sees a precious geode inside the rock. She tells Julian he is like the rock; "unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within." She tells him she is in love with him and he promises to get them out. He uses the pick axe again but all of a sudden, some water begins flooding in from a crack in the rocks. Led by Herve, Preminger's horse who wants to help, Wolfie manages to locate the Serafina, Anneliese and Julian. He digs a hole to reveal a mine shaft. At first they don't know how they will get up, but Anneliese has a plan. She and Julian move some more rocks so more water will flood in. They get in a barrel with the cats and float up the shaft as the water rises. They go back to the palace to reunite with the queen and makes sure she doesn't marry Preminger. Anneliese proves she is not another imposter by showing her mother her birthmark. After Preminger is taken away by the palace guards, Anneliese talks to her mother. She tells her that she wouldn't be there if it weren't for Erika and Julian, and she tells her mother she wants to marry him. Her mother tells her they have to take care of their people first, but Anneliese tells her about the geodes she found in the mines. Anneliese leads miners to collect the geodes, and they created a new industry. The kingdom was saved, and Madam Carp was out of business because there was no work from the palace, most likely because of how she treated Anneliese. Months later, Anneliese and Julian have a double wedding with Erika and King Dominick, who found love with each other, and Serafina and Wolfie had many, many kittens. Personality Anneliese is a very sweet, kind, clever, and nice girl, a "true princess" archetype. She loves to read science books. She loves her royal tutor, Julian, and later in the film, she tells her feelings to him. She is very responsible and cares for her people, as shown in the film when a family is boarding up their house and Anneliese feels sad. She loves to learn and is able to tell different kinds of minerals apart. She is very adventurous, and longs to be free from her royal duties. She is willing to take chances and is eager to try new things. She is very resourceful and quick-thinking, which can be seen when she escapes from Nick and Nack and from the royal mines along with Julian. Anneliese is also very brave. Physical Appearance Anneliese has light skin, and bright blue eyes. Her hair is long, wavy and blonde. It reaches her mid-back, and she has a some of her hair pulled back to a ponytail in a knot. The end of her hair is styled with heavy ringlets. Anneliese has a unique, crown shaped birthmark on her shoulder. Anneliese 2.png Anneliese 3.png Pink Gown Her pink gown, which she thinks looks complicated, was made and sewn by Erika when she was working at Madame Carp's Dress Emporium. Its opening has mesh with gold bands on it, and the top is also divided into three, and the middle part is white with golden designs on it and it has a fake rose design on top of it, and the others are pink. The sleeves have the same mesh design as the opening of her dress. The bottom part of the bodice has the same mesh, and there was golden ribbon on them. The skirt is all pink, and it has a transparent cover with sparkles on them. She wears pink shoes. Sometimes, she wears her tiara, but we don't see her wearing it in the movie, except for the wedding part. She also wears a heart-shaped necklace that she sometimes uses if there was a family portrait, like the one when Julian takes Erika to her room. Wedding Gown Her wedding gown almost looks like her pink gown. The opening has the same mesh, and the top was also divided into three. Its skirt has two parts, the outer part of it, which is the cover, has a rose design on it, and the inner part of it is just white. Her veil has a golden border on it, and she wears her tiara in top of her head, and she wears white shoes. Quotes *'Anneliese':' "Your Highness"? Why the sudden formality? It's just me." *'Anneliese, after seeing children: "So happy, free to do whatever they want." *'Anneliese', showing Julian a rock: "I think you're like this. Unassuming on the outside, but a treasure within." *'Anneliese': "I'm savoring a first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week... to a total stranger." *'Anneliese', while studying:" I classified this as iron pyrite. Pretty, but not considered valuable. Commonly known as "fool's gold"." *'Anneliese':" It's so good to be outside the castle walls. Nobody knows who I am." Trivia *Her hairstyle is used for several times in other Barbie movies. *She is the only Barbie character that has a birthmark seen. Gallery Annaliese.png|Anneliese Reading Anneliese at her fitting.png|Anneliese at her fitting Singing anneliese.png|Anneliese singing Balcony.png|Anneliese on the balcony of her castle Butter.png|Anneliese singing with Erika Birth.png|Anneliese's birthmark Kidnapp.png|Anneliese being kidnapped 66.png|Anneliese returning home Annelise and mom.png|Anneliese and her mother Annelise and julian.png|Anneliese marrying Julian Anneliese pic.jpg|Anneliese's painting in the throne room in her palace 1312931711 8861 full.jpeg|Anneliese Anneliese outsideofcastle.jpg|Anneliese Anneliese.png Little-Anneliese-barbie-princess-and-the-pauper-13653387-960-536.jpg|Princess Anneliese as a baby 87765_1311411296614_full.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816231-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816825-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816995-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817241-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817279-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817703-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817771-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1819280-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816112-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816217-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1816865-576-336.jpg Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1817104-576-336.jpg 1174927_1359540244562_full.png Dolls unbranded-barbie-as-princess-anneliese-mattel.jpg|Princess Anneliese with Serafina doll BarbieMiniPrincessAnneliese.jpg|Another view of Anneliese doll with a chair BarbieDVDdollset.jpg|Another view of Anneliese doll with a DVD trendy-toys-barbie-mini-kingdom-princess-anneliese.jpg|Tea party Anneliese doll Barbie Doll as The Princess and the Pauper 3.jpg|Ballerina Anneliese doll 128095394_amazoncom-barbie-the-princess-and-the-pauper-mini-.jpg|Anneliese mini doll See Also Category:Princesses Category:Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper Characters Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wives Category:Singing Characters Category:Birth princesses